


Summer in Hell

by poTAYto416



Category: Smosh, Smosh Games, Smosh Squad
Genre: I'm just taking it to another level, Keith and Noah are in a relationship bc Boze said so, Lasercorn and Boze wrote this really, but don't worry, it won't be like hornyerica14, it'll just be fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 20:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10748811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poTAYto416/pseuds/poTAYto416
Summary: This was 'written' on Smosh Games Live by Boze and Lasercorn, they were asked to tell who would die in what order in a slasher film and Lasercorn proceeded to give the single best movie ever and I decided to write it. Boze and LCorn, if you're reading this, you're welcome ;)





	Summer in Hell

It was an ecstatic Anthony Padilla who suggested that the Squad go out to the abandoned summer camp that week.

"Are you sure about this?" Ian said reluctantly, raising a brow.

"Yeah, dude, why not?" Anthony replied, a huge grin on his face. "Think about it, it'll be sweet, we'll have the whole camp to ourselves to do whatever the hell we want!"

"As long as we can bring booze because I'm going to need it if I'm spending a week with any of you." Courtney teased with a laugh.

Noah frowned, squeezing Keith's hand. "I'm still not old enough to drink..."

"Don't worry," Keith reassured him. "I won't drink either so you won't be alone."

"Thanks, man." Noah said, grinning broadly at his friend.

"Barf." Shayne said with a laugh. "Just remember to stay where we can see you."

"Come on, guys, we'll get there sooner if we quit talking and just get in the damn van." Olivia said, shouldering her bag and climbing into the back seat.

The Squad followed suit, singing loudly along to the music on the mixtape that Noah had made for the three hour drive.

Ian squirmed in his seat, a bit anxious about the whole thing.

"Dude, would you relax? This is going to be fun." Anthony said, glancing over at his friend from the driver's seat.

"Sure, but an abandoned camp? I just can't shake the feeling that something bad is gonna happen, y'know?" Ian said, still squirming.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, don't most murder movies happen in either abandoned places or summer camps? This is both of those things combined."

"Well, it's gonna be great, and whether or not you decide to have fun is your choice." Anthony said, pulling into the gravel lot of the summer camp.

"Thank god, I have to piss so bad!" Shayne said, literally running out of the van and into the cabin. The girls laughed and shook their heads as they followed him inside with their bags. Keith and Noah set their bags on the deck before going to look at the lake.

"See? Everyone's already enjoying themselves. Just relax." Anthony said, clapping Ian on the back.

Ian sighed heavily. "I guess you're right..." he said before joining the others inside.

 

A few hours later, just before dusk, the group decided to set up a campfire a bit away from the camp. Ian and Anthony had gone to get some marshmallows while the Squad stayed huddled around the fire.

"Dudes, I dunno about you, but I've gotta pee so bad, man." Keith said, standing.

"I'll go with you, to make sure you don't squat in poison ivy or something." Noah said, standing as well.

"Yeah, the only thing he wants you to squat on is his di-" before Shayne could finish his sentence, Courtney and Olivia slapped him on either of his shoulders. "Dude, /oww/!"

Noah shook his head as he took Keith's hand with one of his own, a flashlight in the other. "Right, let's go."

Turns out, Keith had to pee a LOT. Noah held the flashlight down toward the ground so he could see, all the while leaning against a tree and actively looking up at the sky so he didn't look at ~certain things~. Noah was a gentleman, after all.

But perhaps Noah /should/ have been looking, or at least not at the sky. If he had've, he would have seen a dark, shadowy figure creep toward them. Just as Keith finished, shook himself off and zipped back up, a twig snapped. As Noah aimed the flashlight in the direction of the noise, the figure, dressed in all black with a boggin with eye holes, threw a knife expertly at Keith, hitting him directly in the chest. Noah screamed as Keith fell to his knees, blood pouring from his mouth. He didn't look back as he raced for the campfire.

"Guys!!" He screamed. "Someone just murdered Keith!"

Ian and Anthony had rejoined the group now, and everyone had marshmallows stuffed in their mouths. "What?!" came their collective scream of horror.

"I-I just watched it happen!" Noah hiccuped through his tears. "I didn't get a good look at the guy, b-but he was wearing all black with a mask over his face."

"How do we know /you/ didn't do it?" Shayne said with a raised brow.

Courtney slapped him again as Olivia stood and went over to comfort Noah. "Shayne, you insensitive fuck!"

Shayne softened a bit and offered Noah a marshmallow. He'd never been the best at condolences.

"I told you this was a bad idea!" Ian said to Anthony, eyes wide in fear.

"How was I supposed to know someone was /actually/ going to get murdered?!"

"It doesn't matter who thought what!" Courtney protested. "We need to get back to camp so we can get our stuff and leave!"

Immediately, everyone took action; Ian put out the fire, Noah clutched his flashlight, Olivia held on to Noah, Courtney and Anthony ushered everyone onto the path back to the cabin, and Shayne grabbed the bag of marshmallows.

The way back to the cabin was full of soft murmurs from the group and whimpers from Noah. Keith was really gone, and no one knew if the killer would strike again. Once they finally returned, everyone quickly went to gather their belongings. In the girls' room, Courtney and Olivia packed quickly. They'd nearly finished when Courtney remembered she'd left a can of hairspray in the bathroom and went to get it. Minutes passed, Courtney still hasn't came out of the bathroom, and Olivia was getting a bit nervous. Hesitantly, she opened the bathroom door. "Court...?" She asked before the room was filled with a deafening shriek. There, hanging from the ceiling, was Courtney's lifeless body, neck snapped. There were multiple stab wounds all over her body, and the window was wide open. Olivia, terrified, ran to the boys' room and pounded on the door. "GUYS! HE GOT COURTNEY!"

"Okay, this is fucked up, we're getting the hell out of here." Ian said, clutching his bag.

"Who has the car keys?" Anthony asked.

"Shayne's supposed to." Noah said, looking over at the taller man.

"Right, keys, I've got them. I'll go start the van and bring it back around here." Shayne said before heading out into the night.

"We still need to finish packing." Anthony said, turning back to the door.

"What about me? Don't leave me out here alone, I don't want to die!" Olivia pleaded.

"I'll stay out here with you, Liv." Noah said, wrapping an arm around her.

"Thank you..."

 

Once again, quite some time had passed and Shayne hadn't come around with the car. Olivia, Noah, Ian, and Anthony went out together to check on him.

It was Noah who noticed him in horror, flashlight shaking in his hand. Leaning against the car was Shayne's crumpled body, keys to the van lodged in his head. Olivia wailed and buried her face in Noah's shoulder.

"W-we...we have to get out of here, no one goes off on their own, okay? We're going to survive this. I have a gun in my bag, we can defend ourselves if the killer comes for us!" Ian said, pulling it out of the side of his bag. He really /was/ scared to come out to the cabin.

"Man, I really wish you hadn't said that." Anthony said, shaking his head.

"What are you-" but, before Ian could finish his sentence, Anthony grabbed the gun from him and shot Ian right between the eyes. Olivia shrieked and hid behind Noah, who was positively green.

Anthony turned to them with a smirk. "What's wrong, sad to see innocent ol' Anthony running around killing everyone?"

Before Anthony could react, Noah tackled him to the ground, punching him in the face. "YOU FUCKING KILLED THEM!! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT, ANTHONY?!"

While he was distracted, Olivia pulled Noah off of Anthony and shot him four times in the gut. Anthony struggled for a moment before falling still on the ground. 

"Holy shit..." Noah said, wiping the tears from his eyes. "You killed him..."

"Come on." Olivia said, dragging his body to the lake. After a moment's hesitation, Noah helped her. They called the police, then slept in the van, curled up together in terror and shock.

When the police came at dawn, they pecked on the window of the van and Noah and Olivia explained everything.

"And where's the body of the killer?"

"We put it in the lake."

The policeman's brows furrowed. "We checked the lake, there was no body."

Noah and Olivia shared a terrified look. It wasn't over.


End file.
